The Journey of a Beautiful Life
by Hiphuggers14
Summary: Calleigh left after Speed died. She returns three years later shocking everyone with a big secret. Are the tough times behind her or are they just beginning?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that has been in the works for quite some time now. I started writing this piece as a one-shot a year ago, but after almost finishing it turned into something better. I had to tweak the first chapter and take out some parts due to the fact that it is going to be a full blown out story now. This follows a different story line than the show. It takes place three years after Speed died, and Natalia joined the same day as Ryan. I know I've been gone for a while but I'm back with this story. I have a few completed chapters already and I continue to work on more daily. I'm still unsure of how this is going to end so bare with me here. As always, I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Three years. It had been three years since Calleigh was in Miami. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, soaking in the beautiful rays that she had missed so much. Her return to Miami had been inevitable, in fact Calleigh was surprised it took her this long to come back. Stepping up to the receptionist desk Calleigh gave her warmest smile to the new-to-her receptionist. Sliding her sunglasses atop her head she glanced at the woman's name tag. "Hi Maria, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, I have a meeting with Lieutenant Horatio Caine today." She said, feeling all too weird about referring to H as Horatio.

Maria punched a few keys on her keyboard and within seconds a visitor pass was being printed out for Calleigh. "You can wait over there in those chairs; Horatio will be with you in a few moments." The brown haired woman replied to Calleigh with a smile.

Calleigh gracefully accepted the pass and sat down, sticking the pass onto her shirt and chuckling a little at the irony. She pulled out her phone, checking to see if she had any missed texts or calls from her brother Preston. "Ms. Duquesne." She heard in that warm fatherly voice that she missed so much. Tucking her phone into her purse Calleigh stood and greeted Horatio with her famous smile and a tight hug before he lead her into his office.

* * *

Eric had pulled his third double shift this week. Rubbing his temples with his thumbs he decided that now would be the perfect time for a much needed coffee break. Making his way to the break room he caught a flash of platnium blonde hair he hadn't seen in years. "Man I really need to sleep." He mumbled to himself as he opened the door of the break room. Eric poured his cup of coffee and took a seat down at the table in the break room. He was so over worked and tired that he didn't even notice Ryan and Natalia walking in. Only when Ryan sat down across from him did Eric realize he wasn't alone.

"You coming out for drinks tonight? Natalia just closed the case, figured we all deserve a little bit of celebration after this past week." He heard Ryan say, staring at him with expectant eyes.

Eric took a long swig of coffee, the hot liquid almost burning the back of his throat. "Thanks man, but I really just want to go home and sleep for the next fifteen hours. I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life." He said keeping his eyes cast downward into his cup. He heard Ryan inhale as if here were going to give him a speech about how he never comes out anymore, but when he looked up all he saw was Ryan and Natalia both staring out into the hallway. Curious as the what they were looking at he stood up and looked in the same direction.

"Calleigh?" He whispered to no one as he finally released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't believe his eyes. In fact he actually had to rub them again and make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He didn't know how long he was standing there but as soon as he saw her exiting he bolted after her.

He didn't hear Horatio calling his name, the only sound that stood out to his was the clicking of her heels and the beating of his heart through his ears. Turning into a light jog he finally caught up to her in the parking garage. "Calleigh?" He said again, this time louder and more confident.

* * *

Making her way out of the crime lab Calleigh checked her watch and noted the time. She fished her keys out of her purse, hearing faint footsteps behind her. Finger poised over the unlock she heard his voice calling her name. She tensed slightly, hoping he didn't see her reaction. Slowly turning around she was met with none other and her former partner Eric Delko. They slowly walked towards each other, neither knowing how to greet one another after not talking for three years. She watched Eric shove his hands into his pockets and nervously look around as if he was looking for the right words to say.

"Where have you been?" Eric blurted out, immediately regretting what he said as he realized how harsh it sounded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way." He replied giving her a sad smile.

Calleigh opened her mouth to speak but the ringing of her cellphone stopped her. Pulling it out she smiled and flipped it open. Her conversation was short but when she hung up it looked like she was in a rush to go. "Eric, there's a lot we need to talk about." She started, glancing down at her feet then back up in his eyes. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and you deserve answers. Can we grab lunch tomorrow or something?" Checking the time on her phone again she realized that this was not the place to have this conversation.

Eric gave her a sad smile, hoping they could catch up today. "Yeah, lunch sounds good."

Calleigh then realized she had no way to contact him anymore. She changed her number when she moved and she knew for a fact he did too. "I don't have your number anymore." She sheepishly said, opening up her address book on her cellphone. He read his phone number off and she dialed the numbers into her phone, pressing the call number and waiting to hear his ring before saving it and tucking her phone back into her purse.

They said their goodbyes and as Calleigh was climbing into her car his voice stopped her and had her turning towards him again. "You look good, Cal." The intimate nickname slipping from his lips as if they never lost contact.

She blushed slightly, pulling her sunglasses back over her eyes again. "Thanks, so do you." And with that she was starting her car and leaving Eric with that goofy grin standing in the parking garage.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter. Please rate and review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews on the first chapter. Here is chapter two, there's a lot in here. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Eric had never been so anxious to have coffee in his life. After a long and tiring morning Eric had requested to change it from lunch to coffee. Opening the door to the small cafe downtown, his eyes immediately scanned the room looking for Calleigh. Spotting her by the counter, he made his way over. "Sorry I'm a little late, I got caught up running some prints." He started, watching as she stood up from the stool she was sitting on.

"Did you close your case?" She said picking up her cup of coffee and holding out and identical one for him.

"Yeah, it was pretty much open and shut, just had to show the evidence to get the guy to come clean."

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" She said looking around at the cafe full of people.

Eric took a sip from his coffee, opening the door and following her outside. They started walking, neither saying a word for a few minutes until he heard her speak up.

"Im sorry, I just don't know the best was to start this conversation." She nervously chuckled.

"Why did you leave? Was it because of that night?" He started, glancing over only to find her watching the ground in front of her as she walked.

"I wouldn't say it was solely that night, but it had to do with some of it," She said as she tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "There was so much going on and I just needed to get away and clear my head." She finished, taking a rather large gulp of coffee.

"But why three years? I tried calling you but you changed your number. No one knew where you went or why you left." His eyes staying on her the whole time.

Noticing a bench up ahead Calleigh sat, motioning for Eric to sit with her. "There is something I have to tell you." She said with her her hands placed on her thighs.

"Are you okay? You aren't sick or anything right?" He replied a little too fast, concern dripping from every word.

"No Eric I'm perfectly healthy. I.." She started then shook your head. "There's no easy way to just come out with it." Rolling her lips she locked in on his gaze. "We have a daughter."

Eric just stared with a blank expression, his mind running a million miles an hour trying to make sense of this. A daughter? His first thought was anger. Why would Calleigh keep something so important from him?

"Please say something." He heard her say, and to him it sounded like a whisper.

"Why? Why would you keep this from me?" He said but before she could answer he started again. "Can I see her? Does she even know about me?" He was staring into her soul at this point.

"At the time there was a lot going on, and there's no way to justify being gone for so long," She rushed out. Reaching in her purse and grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her pictures and handed it to him. "Her name is Lorelai." She said as Eric looked at her blackberry screen, eyes filled with nothing but love and awe.

"She's beautiful." He got out, not taking his eyes off of her phone for a second. He knew pictures did no justice, he needed to see her. "When can I see her?" And his eyes were back on Calleigh, passing her phone back into her hands.

Glancing down at the time then back up at his eyes she stood up. "I actually have to go pick her up right now," She started, watching him rise and stand next to her. "Do you want to come over?"

Eric glanced at his watch then, back up at Calleigh. "I have to tie up a few things back at the lab, but I can swing by in about thirty minutes." He said making his way back to their cars with her.

"I'll text you the address," She said as she stood by the drivers side door of her car. "I'll see you in a little bit." He heard her reply as he reached his car across from hers.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." Was his reply as he watched her get in her car and pull away. In moments he caught himself smiling a bit, despite all of his emotions running through his body he couldn't deny himself the joy of being a father.

* * *

After the longest thirty minutes of his life he was standing outside of Calleigh's front door. His nerves started to take over the more he thought about it. He knocked three times, but he could've swore the knocking in his heart was louder than his knuckles on her front door. Just as he thought about bolting the door opened to reveal Calleigh holding a purple stuffed bunny. "Come on in." He heard her say, but even as he stepped through the threshold he couldn't take his eyes off of that damn bunny in her hands.

"Is it weird that I'm nervous about this?" He said, following her through the hallway and into what he assumed was her family room.

"No, but you shouldn't be nervous. I'm sorry this is ass backwards," She started, tossing the bunny on the chair next to her. "I'll be right back." And she was disappearing up the steps and around the corner.

Eric didn't know what to do with himself so he stood there, eyes on the steps waiting for her to come down. What felt like hours was mere minutes before he saw her round the corner. In seconds Calleigh was standing in front of him, a mini her with darker features on her hip. All he could do was stare, soaking in every beautiful feature on his daughter. "Lorelai, this is your daddy." He heard Calleigh say and he watched their daughters eyes light up looking from mother to father.

"Daddy?" He heard her sweet voice reply, looking to her mother to confim this was real. When Calleigh nodded her head in response he watched her reach her arms out for him, wrapping them around his neck when she transferred from Calleigh's arms to his.

"She's beautiful." He said for the second time today, taking a seat on the couch. Eric held Lorelai on his lap, trying to remember every little detail about her. Her skin was a mix between the two, lighter than her father but darker than her mother. Sandy blonde hair coated her head forming ringlet curls at the bottom. She had the most beautiful green eyes that Eric knew would be his downfall. He couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"She looks like you." Calleigh said as she sat down on the couch next to Eric, admiring the two of them together.

"Hardly Cal. She takes after you, just a little more tan." He said glancing over at Calleigh.

He watched Calleigh reach over and brush a stray curl out of Lorelai's face. Their daughter scrunched her nose in response and to Eric that was the cutest face he had ever seen.

"I didn't know it was possible to love something so much," He said with nothing but love dripping from every word. He wouldn't dare admit it out loud but she already had him wrapped around her tiny finger. "How old is she?" Eric asked, adjusting his hold on her as she shifted around on his lap.

"Two-and-a-half," Calleigh replied, but she already saw the gears turning in his head. "She decided to come super early, at thirty-two weeks and three days to be exact. She was tiny but she was a fighter." Calleigh said as she curled her legs under her on the couch, her head resting in the palm of her hand.

"You went through all of that alone?" He questioned as Lorelai reached her arms out for her mother.

Instead of taking her, Calleigh just held onto her little hand, leaning in and kissing her fingers and earning a giggle in response. "Honestly Eric, when I left I didn't know I was pregnant," she started, putting more distance between the two of them. "I was so stressed so I just assumed me being late had to do with that," Calleigh couldn't help but shrug, picking at a loose string on her top. "By the time I found out I had already been gone for almost two months."

"I would've been there for you though," He started. "Cal, we have a kid together." Brown eyes locked on green.

"We do, but that doesn't need to change everything," And she was up on her feet. Calleigh needed to distance herself. She started picking up miscellaneous toys spread across the room, feeling Eric's eyes on her the entire time. "I knew the minute you found out you'd be down on one knee and that scared me," realizing how rough that came out she looked at him with sad eyes. "I just want you to be in her life and I'm sorry I kept her away for as long as I did." Her eyes taking in how easily Lorelai took to her father. Her head tucked against his neck, eyes fighting to stay open.

Eric didn't realize how late it had gotten until he noticed the sun going down outside. "I guess you should get her to bed." He said sitting up on the couch getting ready to transfer Lorelai into Calleigh's arms, but her voice stopped him.

"You're more than welcome to put her down," She started, suddenly realizing the tension in the room. "I'll take you to her room."

Eric followed Calleigh up the steps, their sleepy daughter nuzzling her head further in the crook of his neck. He was greeted with a lilac purple room. Glancing at the crib he watched Calleigh slide the side down and move out of the way for him. Hugging a little longer than he should of, Eric finally placed her in the crib, leaning down and kissing her forehead before whispering "I love you" in her ear. Moving out of the way he kept his eyes on Calleigh as she pulled a frilly white blanket up to her chest, smoothing Lorelai's curls from her face, then kissing her nose and whispering the same phrase. He followed Calleigh out, taking note on how she left the door half open, hall light on before quietly making her way down the steps. Meeting her in her kitchen they both finally realized how awkward it was between the two without their child as a barrier.

Before he even knew what he was doing he started to speak. "There's so much I want to say, and so many things I need to know," he started, suddenly all too interested in the label of his water bottle. "I just need more time to process. And I don't want you to think I need to think about her. She's the number on priority in my life from now on." Eric noticed the way Calleigh's eyes softened on him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, take all the time you need to process. She'll still be here." Calleigh replied, nervously tucking a stray blonde strand behind her ear.

"Can I see her again tomorrow?" And he watched Calleigh smile sadly, probably at the fact that he was asking to see their daughter.

"I actually have a few loose ends to tie up tomorrow. Preston was going to watch her for me but I can call him off." She said already reaching for her phone.

"I would love that," He replied smiling to himself. "Would it be easier for me to come here?" And there was the tension again, so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"If you want yeah. She's still adjusting to this being her new home." She watched him straighten and start making his way to her door.

"I'll come by around ten?" He said before opening the door and turning to face her.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." She replied, watching as he made his way down the walkway and to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

Ten A.M. couldn't have come soon enough for Eric. He had shown up a few minutes early to Calleigh's due to the fact that he got a whole three hours of sleep the night before. Knocking on the door he stood there for a few minutes, when she didn't answer he knocked again. When the door swung open he was met with a frazzled Calleigh, but she still met him with a warm smile. "Rough morning?" He said offering her a cup of coffee.

Calleigh graciously accepted and ushered him in. "I've been chasing Lorelai around all morning. She won't sit still long enough to even get dressed," As if to prove her point, he saw their daughter run from the kitchen into the family room in nothing but a diaper. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah get your laughing out now. Just remember, you're the one watching her today." Came Calleigh's reply as she took a sip of coffee.

"I've had a lot of practice with my nieces an nephews, I should be able to handle it." Not realizing how awkward that one statement had made their situation.

Lorelai must have heard her parents speaking in the hallway. In seconds she turned the corner, locking her eyes on her father. "Daddy!?" She said all too excitedly, running towards him with her arms up. He scooped her up and tickled her sides, earning a fit of giggles from her.

Eric looked at Calleigh to find her holding an outfit out for him. Confusion to over his faced and she smirked at him. "I figured since she's so excited you're here, you could dress her," As Eric took the clothes she started making her way to the steps. "I'm going to finish getting ready, I'll be down in a minute."

Eric had managed to get Lorelai dressed a few seconds before Calleigh emerged from upstairs. She walked up to him with a piece of paper in her hands. "It's a list of everything I could possibly think of that you would need today," She said as she placed it in his awaiting hands. "She's not too picky with food so lunch will be easy. The Lion King is her favorite right now if she gives you a hard time going down for a nap," She picked up her purse from the counter, securing it around her shoulder. "I should be back around two, but no later than three."

Eric nodded, tucking the list into his pocket. "Take your time Cal, seriously."

She was about to speak again but she spotted Lorelai looking at the two. She scooped her up and tucked her against her side, making her way to the front door. "Be good for your daddy baby," She said kissing her nose. Lorelai wrapped her arms around her mothers neck. "I love you."

"I love you too momma." Lorelai stated, giving her mother a slobbery kiss on her cheek before wiggling until Calleigh placed her back on her own two feet. She ran off back into the family room leaving Calleigh and Eric in the doorway.

"Call me if you need anything?" It was meant to be a statement, but it came out more of a question.

"I will, don't worry about us." Was Eric's response.

* * *

Calleigh had been right about Lorelai not liking her afternoon naps. Even after putting on The Lion King, Eric still couldn't get her to lay down. She was wound up and full of energy, sleep being the last thing on her mind. He tried to fake her out, pretending to be fast asleep on the couch. With his left eye half open, he watched her grab her beloved blanket and tuck him in. He chuckled a bit, noticing the fact that the blanket barely covered his torso.

Hearing her father make a noise, Lorelai walked up to where his face was, squishing his cheeks between both hands and planting a slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Night night daddy," She said as she climbed up on the couch, tucking herself against him as he lifted the blanket up, wrapping it around her small frame and pulling her close. He decided to risk it and open his eyes only two find two inquisitive green eyes staring at him. "Daddy not sleeping." She said, sitting up and pulling the blanket with her.

Eric was going to try and fake her out again, but he knew she'd be too smart to fall for it again. He sat up and as if on cue his phone started ringing. He knew before even looking at it that it was Calleigh calling, for the fifth time that morning. Eric knew it had nothing to do with him watching her, Calleigh had told him on several occasions she trusted him with her life. "Hey Cal." He answered, watching Lorelai pull every toy she possibly could out of her toy chest.

"I know I'm probably a pain in your ass at this point, but how is she?" She asked, pushing her paperwork to the side to focus on the conversation.

Eric chuckled a little. If he were honest he never saw Calleigh as the nagging, over-protective parent. "The same as an hour ago. I still can't get her to nap though."

He could hear her smile through the phone. "She's probably just too excited to spend the day with you. If she doesn't want to nap don't worry about it, she'll just go to bed easier tonight."

"I'll make sure I tire her out then," He said stepping into her kitchen and grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. He took a long swig, placing it back on her counter. "Get back to work. The faster you get done, the faster you come home."

He heard shuffling of papers on her end of the phone. "I'm almost done anyways, I'll talk to you soon."

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Eric didn't remember a time when there was so much tension between the two. He rested his elbows on the counter and placed his head in his hands, remembering the night that changed both of their lives forever.

 _Tim's funeral had been one of the hardest days Eric had to face in his life to date. He considered Tim more of a brother than a friend. He still couldn't get over their last conversation. Speed had pointed out that Eric had a crush on Calleigh. He also told him he couldn't cross that line because Calleigh wasn't a one night stand. She was a forever girl, the one you want to take home to your parents. Their conversation had caused a fight, but if Eric knew it would have been the last time he talked to Speed he would have just let it go._

 _He finished the rest of his beer, placing it on the counter next to the six others he drank that night. He ordered another, his excuse being that he was grieving and it didn't really matter, but that's when he noticed her. She was seated at the other end of the bar, nursing a mixed drink. Calleigh and Eric hadn't spoken much since Speed got shot, but the alcohol gave him the confidence he needed to make his way to the other end of the bar, planting himself in the seat next to her. Much to his surprise, Calleigh picked up the glass and finished it off. She placed it back on the counter, ordering another as the bartender came over. They both sat in silence, just the presence of one another being enough to get them through the rest of this night._

 _"I told him to clean his gun," Her voice startled him, but when he looked up he saw her eyes cast downward into her cup, swirling the ice around with the straw. "I even bought him a kit. I should have picked up sooner."_

 _"Calleigh you can't blame-" He didn't get to finish for she was cutting him off._

 _"It's my job Eric," Running a shaky hand through her hair she continued. "I should have checked again. I should have done something because he would still be here." She finally looked up at him, her eyes glassy with unshed tears._

 _He watched her pick up her drink and sip about half of it again. Calleigh never drank, he knew she had to be hurting. "Why don't we get out of here?" He said placing a gentle hand on her back._

 _She reached for her purse to pull out cash and cover the tab, but Eric was faster. She gave him a sad smile before heading out the door in front of him. They split a cab and somehow ended up at her condo. Neither said a word until he was up at her front door, then she was speaking. "Do you want to come in for coffee?" He heard her voice say. Nodding in response Eric followed her into her house and into the_ _kitchen. Next thing he knew he had her pinned to the counter with his hips, lips locked in a heated kiss. She was the first to pull away, "We can't do this." She whispered, but that didn't stop the pair from kissing again. The second time he could almost taste the grief on her lips._

 _Normally Eric would have pulled away and given her space, but both of them had been drinking. Neither of them were thinking straight. "I just need to be with you, even if it's only for tonight." He replied, brown eyes filled with pain locked on hers. They both knew they shouldn't be going down this road, but a mixture of pain and alcohol pushed all rational thoughts out of their head._ _What started as a simple kiss turned into more than he expected. In no time they were in her room, clothes scattered across the floor._

 _When he woke the next morning she was already out of bed, the walls already closing in. He found his clothes and got dressed, making his way downstairs and in the kitchen. He saw her sitting in her breakfast nook, a cup of coffee in hand. He could tell she didn't want to talk about it, but Eric being Eric he had to at least try. "Listen Cal, I want to apologize for last night." Scratching the back of his head he nervously met her eyes._

 _"Don't apologize. We both had too much to drink and it went too far," She was already blocking him out faster than she let him in. "It was a one time thing." She looked in his eyes but quickly looked down after._

 _"We're good?" He replied, watching her smooth the wrinkles on her top._

 _"Yeah," She breathed. "We're good."_

If Eric had known that was the last time they would speak for three years he wouldn't have let it go. He would have at least told her how he felt. He looked down to find Lorelai reaching her arms up for him, smiling at him the way her mother used to. He was only holding her for about thirty seconds before they both heard the door opening. Lorelai wiggled in his arms until he placed her on her feet, making a beeline to the front door to greet Calleigh. "Momma!" He heard her shriek, jumping into Calleigh's arms and burying her face in the crook of her neck. Eric waited in the kitchen leaning against the counter, wanting to give them their moment.

"Hey, sorry I got a little tied up," She started, noticing that distant look in Eric's eyes. Before she could continue Lorelai started babbling on about her day with her daddy. She told Calleigh every little thing that they did, even the part where Eric tried to fake sleep in order to coerce her to sleep. She was perfectly content in her mothers arms, until she heard her beloved Lion King on tv. Calleigh placed her on the couch, kissing her forehead before making her way back in the kitchen. "Everything go okay today?" She said as she placed her purse on the island, catching the look in his eyes.

"Yeah, she was great. We both had a good time," He replied a little too fast. He poked his head around the corner to see Lorelai's eyes glued to the tv. "Can we talk for a minute?" He said nodding his head towards her back porch.

Instead of answering, Calleigh lead the way outback, double checking on their daughter before closing the door almost all the way. "Is everything okay?" She started, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I was just thinking earlier," He looked to the horizon, then back in her eyes. "I know you didn't want to talk about it then, and you probably still don't want to talk about it now," The sad smile on her face didn't falter him though. "That night, you said we were safe. That I didn't need..." Another glance inside to make sure Lorelai wasn't listening in.

Calleigh answered for him, "Yeah I was on birth control."

"How then?" It wasn't that he was questioning the fact that Lorelai was his, she had too many of his features to even try and argue that. He knew birth control was only ninety-eight percent effective, but he knew there had to have been some other explanation.

Calleigh rolled her lips. She knew the answer, she just wanted to find the best way to put it into words. "I had been taking antibiotics for that cough I had," She started, breaking eye contact for a minute to regain her composure. "What they don't tell you is that antibiotics can cancel out your birth control," She glanced inside, then back to his eyes. "It was something I never knew, but I'm kind of glad it happened because we have her." She finished.

Eric nodded in response. Before he could start again he noticed Lorelai looking at the two from the other side of the door, struggling to try and pry it open. Eric pulled it open for her, watching as she tugged on Calleigh's top asking to be picked up. He watched Calleigh scoop her up and place her on her hip, stepping inside he followed them. "Can we go to the park now?" He heard Lorelai say, meeting Calleigh's confused eyes he smirked at her.

"I uh," He scratched the back of his head. "I told her if she ate all her lunch we could go to the park. She didn't want to finish her peanut butter and jelly."

Calleigh chuckled, leave it to Eric to bribe their daughter with trips to the park. "You know she's playing you right?" She turned her head to look at Lorelai, catching the mischievous glint in her eyes. "She finishes her PB&J all the time. I'm pretty sure it's her favorite to be honest."

Eric playfully placed his hands on his hips, watching the way Lorelai tucked her head against her mothers neck to hide her smirk. "It's a good thing I'm a man of my word then," He started, watching his daughter turn her head back to him, eyes bright and hopeful. "Do you want to go with us Cal?"

"Yeah, I could use some fresh air." Before she even finished her sentence Lorelai was wiggling in her arms until she was placed on the floor. She ran to the hallway, grabbing her shoes and running back to her parents, holding them up to her father asking for help putting them on.

* * *

Eric and Calleigh had taken separate cars to the park, Eric beating her by two minutes. He was sitting on the bench across from the playground when he spotted them walking up. In no time Lorelai was running towards the jungle gym and other children. She was a social butterfly, Eric had noticed. It only took her a few minutes to make some friends to play with. He looked up to find Calleigh taking the seat next to him, her eyes on their daughter. "She makes friends fast." He commented.

Calleigh smiled, glancing at him for a moment then back to Lorelai. "She gets that from you."

They exchanged in a light conversation, mainly Eric asking questions about their daughter and Calleigh answering. He found out her birthday was two months away. October 18th would forever be his new favorite day.

Just as he was about to ask Calleigh if she had planned a party, he noticed their daughter coming over from the corner of his eye. "Momma," She started, looking to her father, then leaning as close as she could to her mother. "I have to go potty." She said in what Eric assumed was meant to be a whisper, but he heard it loud and clear. Calleigh chuckled and excused herself, taking their daughters hand as they made their way to the bathroom.

"Mi hijo!" Eric heard from behind him. Shit. His mom was here and she had no idea about his daughter.

"Hey mom," He said as he stood to greet her, wrapping her in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Carmen smiled at her son. "Taking my grand-babies out for a day of fun," She didn't miss the way he nervously looked around. "I think I should be asking you that question though."

As if on cue, Eric spotted Calleigh leaving the bathroom with Lorelai, silently thanking God that his mothers back was facing them. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lorelai scampered back to the playground, picking up where she left off with her new friends. "I'm just catching up with an old friend." He cooly replied.

Calleigh started to make her way to Eric, noticing about halfway through that he was talking to someone. His eyes met hers as if sending her a warning but it had been too late. Carmen had turned around smiling when she noticed who this "old friend" was. Calleigh bit the bullet and made her way over. "Hi Mrs. Delko." She said giving Carmen her famous smile.

Before Calleigh knew was was going on Carmen was wrapping her arms around her in a a tight hug. "Calleigh, it's so good to see you," She said as she released her hold on her. Carmen picked up on the awkwardness of the situation. "I haven't seen you around in a long time." Had it been anyone else Calleigh would have considered it prying, but she knew Eric's mom. It was just her motherly instinct.

It hit her then. Eric's family had no idea. Calleigh gave Carmen a warm smile. "I actually just got back to Miami."

Carmen looked between the two. Something was up, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well I need to get these children home," She wrapped her son in another tight hug. "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow." And she was leaving the pair standing there. If only she knew.

Calleigh looked at Eric, the realization of the whole situation suddenly hitting her. He started talking for her. "I haven't exactly had the chance to tell my family," He started, looking in the direction of the parking lot and watching his mother load his nieces and nephew into her car. "I'm going to tell her at dinner tomorrow." He finished.

Calleigh rolled her lips meeting his eyes. "If you need me to explain it to them I will. I'm kind of the reason this whole thing is a mess."

Eric shook his head. "Nah, I can handle it," He looked to their daughter again smiling. "My family tends to pry. The last thing I want is for you to be bombarded with a million questions."

Calleigh chuckled. She remembered years ago when her and Speedle would join Eric's family for the usual Sunday dinners. There had been two times when Speed didn't go, making dinner a little awkward when his family started questioning their friendship. "If you want to take her with you, you can you know." She said, looking back up to meet his eyes.

Eric looked in her eyes, then back to their daughter who was making their way over to them. "I might take you up on that," He said as he looked down to find Lorelai looking between them both with tired eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow," He reached down and picked Lorelai up, kissing her forehead before she sleepily laid her head on his shoulder. "I think someones ready for bed." He said as he started making his way towards Calleigh's car.

Eric buckled her in, kissing her forehead and telling her he loved her. He turned to Calleigh. "Give her an extra kiss for me when you tuck her in?" He said as he closed the door.

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow. " And she was climbing in her car, pulling out of the park.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been a while but I'm back with another chapter. My laptop has been down so unfortunately I haven't been able to post. Now that it's fixed I'm hoping to post more soon. Thank you for all your patience and don't forget to review!

* * *

Eric never understood why his family called it Sunday dinner when they ate at three P.M. He walked in his childhood home, greeted with the scent of homemade cooking. Finding his way into the kitchen he spotted his mom, busy preparing more than enough food for everyone. He walked up to her, leaning down and kissing her cheek before picking up the spoon and taste testing her rice and beans.

"Eric, please go help your father set the table," Carmen said, placing a bowl of empanadas in his arms as well. "And don't even think about sneaking one of those before we eat."

Eric laughed at his mom, of course she knew he was going to try and sneak food before dinner started. Making his way to the table he placed the bowl down and quickly got to work arranging forks and knives while his dad did the plates and napkins.

Their family dinner had been nice, everyone engaging in light conversation, except for Eric. Carmen had noticed he had been awfully quiet today, her Eric was never quiet. She watched as he swirled his fork around the food that was left over on his plate. She made a mental note to ask him later. The family finished dinner and cleaned up, Carmen sending all three of her daughters home with containers of left over food. After seeing them out she found Eric in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee. Eric made his way to the table where both of his parents were sitting. He finally looked into his mothers eyes, she saw something different, yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Is something bothering you today, my son?" Pavel asked Eric.

"Not bothering me," Eric started, looking down in his cup then back up to both of his parents. "I need to talk to you guys about something. Just," he paused, not really sure how to bring this up. "Just don't get mad."

Carmen's eyes softened on her son. She reached her hand out across the table and grasped his fingers. "We could never be mad at you mi hijo," she rubbed her thumb across his fingers soothingly. "Upset at times, but never mad."

Eric swallowed hard. "You remember Calleigh," He started, both of his parents nodding. "She um," He glanced down at his coffee then back up to his parents, four eyes on him. "This is harder than I thought," He nervously chuckled. "We have a child," He said hesitantly. "A daughter actually." He finished, looking at both of them trying to read their reactions.

"A baby?" He heard his mother say with love in her voice.

"She's two-and-a-half," He started, noticing the shocked look in both of his parents eyes. "I just found out two days ago. I'm still coming to terms with it myself."

"Why?" Carmen replied, grasping her husbands hand. One question that meant a multitude of things.

"I don't have all of the answers you want," He started, watching the confusion take over their faces. "There's still a lot Calleigh and I need to talk about, but we're taking it day by day." And he watched both of them nod in a silent understanding.

"Can we see her?" Carmen said with hope in her voice.

Eric smiled, he really did have the best parents. "I can arrange that, but for now," He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling before he found what he was looking for. Eric took the picture yesterday when he was watching her and he had to say, it was definitely his favorite. Lorelai was seated on the couch, cinnamon blonde curls framing her face, and those piercing green eyes that would get her anything she ever wanted. He slid it across the table to his parents. "Her names Lorelai." He said as he watched his mom pick up the phone with shaky hands. He heard her take a breath and put her hand against her mouth, the tears already forming.

Carmen couldn't help but let a smile break out on her face. She looked up at Eric. "She was there with you two yesterday." She said, tilting her head a little. She knew something was up, Eric was a terrible liar.

Eric nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't see her," He chuckled. "She had just run off a few seconds before you spotted Calleigh."

Just as Carmen was about to reply, Eric's phone started buzzing in her hands. The picture they had just been looking at had been replaced with her name. She passed the phone back to her son.

Looking at the phone Eric pushed up from his chair. "I'll be right back." He said as he disappeared into the backyard.

"Hey Cal, is everything okay?" Eric said, shoving his hand into his pocket.

"Yeah, I just haven't heard from you," She said, and he could hear the t.v. softly in the background. "Just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I hope I'm not interrupting." She finished q uickly.

"Everything is good." He replied with a sigh, not realizing that Calleigh could hear it through the phone.

"Eric, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" She said as she stretched her legs out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Yeah, I know," He said as he rubbed his hand over his eyes. "There's a lot we need to talk about."

Calleigh had to think for a minute. She knew this conversation was inevitable. She also knew he was going to ask every difficult question, and he deserved the answers. "Come over later, we can talk."

"I don't think Lorelai should-"

"She'll be in bed," She cut him off. "I owe it to you." She all but whispered.

"Okay," He hesitantly replied. "I'll come over around eight." Glancing a look inside he saw both of his parents looking in his direction.

* * *

Light knocking on the door woke Calleigh out of her thoughts. She made her way to the front door, not even bothering to check the peep hole to see who it was.

"Hey." She stated lamely, opening the door wide enough to let Eric sneak by her.

"Hey." Eric echoed, following her through the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" Calleigh said as she opened up her refrigerator, pulling out a water bottle for herself and one for Eric when he asked. "How are your parents?

Eric twisted the cap off of the bottle, taking a generous swig before answering. "They're good, but we both know I'm not here to talk about my parents."

Calleigh rolled her lips and glanced upstairs, then looked back to Eric. "You're right," She started, walking over to her couch and taking a seat. "I'm all ears." She said as Eric took a seat next to her.

"What are we doing?" He stated bluntly.

"I want you to have a relationship with your daughter. This doesn't have to change-"

"It changes everything Cal!" He cut her off a little louder than her expected. At her raised eyebrows he lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean," He shook his head. "I'm not going to take it back. We have a child Calleigh, everything is different. I don't see you the same way anymore."

Calleigh ran a frustrated hand through her hair, "But it doesn't have to change our relationship is what I'm saying," She paused to see if he was going to jump in again, when he didn't she continued. "You know I trust you with my life, and I can't say I'm sorry enough for keeping her away from you," She turned her body to face him fully, "We don't have to be together to raise her." She finished, chancing a look at Eric.

"Why?" One question that meant a million things.

"Why what?" She questioned back even though she knew what he was asking.

"Why did you keep her away? And don't give me a generic response Calleigh, tell me the whole truth."

Calleigh bowed her head for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. Eric always knew what buttons to push to get the real truth out of her. "I was scared, okay?" When he opened his mouth to talk she cut him off, "Like I told you before, I didn't know I was pregnant when I left. I should have known really, all of the signs were there but I guess I didn't want to believe it," She took another swig of her water bottle while Eric waited for her to continue, "Once I confirmed it with my doctor my whole world stopped. It felt like I wasn't in control anymore and I didn't know how to cope with it. I tried calling you, but your number was changed at that point. I took it as a sign to just do this by myself."

"Why didn't you call the lab or someone else to get ahold of me? I would have been there for you," He was stood up but quickly sat back down. "I wanted to be there for you, both of you." He finished quietly.

This was the point where she knew the conversation was going to get hard. "I probably should have tried harder but I was terrified. Every last bit of control was ripped away from me when my doctor confirmed I was pregnant," She started picking at a stray thread on her sweatshirt, "I wasn't completely alone, you know. When I transferred they had an opening in Atlanta, my brother lives in Atlanta so I took that as another sign that I was supposed to be there."

Eric was puzzled. Calleigh never spoke much about her family, he remembered her saying before that she had two brothers. One of them lived in Florida, right outside of Miami in fact. The other brother she never spoke much of, mainly because she didn't see him much. "I'm happy you had him there for you, that you didn't have to go through it alone. I just wish I could have been the one you came to," At that comment he stood up and began pacing, "Why now? What made you come back now?"

"Like I said, I was around my brother and his family a lot. I never kept you a secret from Lorelai," Calleigh patted the couch next to her, asking Eric to sit again. When he did she continued, "When she started talking she asked for you. Being around her cousins and seeing them with their dad had her asking where her daddy was. I'll never forget that day, it killed me inside because I realized I wasn't just depriving you, it was affecting her too," She bit her lip and looked up into his eyes, "The next day I put in for a transfer and started packing all of my things. When she asked where we were going I told her we were going home so she could see her daddy. God Eric, you should have seen her face. You were all she would talk about that following week while everything was being finalized."

Eric couldn't help the small smile that broke out on his face, "Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that you're both here, but a part of me is still angry with you if that makes any sense."

"You have every right to be angry with me," Calleigh started to reach her hand out to him but quickly pulled back, "I should have come to you sooner, we would have figured it out, and I can't say I'm sorry eno-"

"Stop apologizing, what's done is done," He said finally looking up at her, "I wish I could have been there for all her firsts, but it doesn't matter because you're both here now."

"Stay here," She stated, and before he could reply she was disappearing up the stairs. She came back down a minute later carrying what looked to be a scrap book, "I put this together for you." Calleigh said as she handed it to him.

Eric slowly opened the cover and his eyes were met with a photo of Lorelai as a newborn, "I know you said she came early but she looks so tiny." He croaked out, fingers running along the edge of the picture.

"She was three pounds, ten ounces," She said looking over his shoulder at the same picture, "That was the scariest day of my life." She chuckled a little.

"Tell me all about it." He replied.

Calleigh sat back, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them, "I was actually out shopping with my brothers wife Christine. She wanted to know the sex of the baby and I wanted it to be a surprise," A small smile graced her face when she thought back to the day, "We were looking at gender neutral outfits when my water broke. Thank God she was there with me, I started freaking out. It was too early, you know?" At his nod she continued, "Everything after that was a blur. I don't remember leaving the mall and I don't remember the ride to the hospital. They brought me into the maternity ward and I was so terrified until my doctor assured me that babies born at thirty-two weeks may come out small but they usually lead a normal life with no complications," She reached over and turned to the next page in the book, hearing the hitch in Eric's throat. It was a picture of Calleigh in the hospital bed, hearbeat monitor strapped to her stomach, "I wanted to do a natural birth but she was breach, that's when they told me they were taking me upstairs for an emergency c-section. They prepped me and not even twenty minutes later I heard a tiny cry. It wasn't loud like you'd expect because she wasn't fully developed, but she screamed as loud as her tiny body could," She smiled again and turned to the next page where a picture of her doctor was showing their daughter to Calleigh, her tear streaked face in the background smiling, "That's when I found out she was a girl. After that they cleaned her up and sent her to the NICU, then they took care of me."

Eric continued to flip the pages, his heart stopping when he saw an imprint of her little feet with the words Lorelai Amor Delko written above it, "She has my last name?"

Calleigh nodded, "I knew she was yours. I hadn't been with anyone since that night," She sat up and flipped back to the first page with the picture of Lorelai and pointed it out, "Plus she looked so much like you, I just knew. I wanted her to take your last name."

"Did it hurt?" Eric questioned.

"Once the numbing wore off, yeah," She watched as he continued to flip pages, "I'd do it a million times again though, knowing the outcome is this amazing."

Eric continued to look through the book, asking Calleigh questions on each picture. She had documented everything. Birthdays, first tooth growing in, first steps, she even had her first hair cut in there. Although he was upset he wasn't there to experience all of his daughters firsts, he was eternally grateful to be able to see it in pictures, "Cal this is incredible, thank you for letting me see this." He replied, passing the book back to her.

"No, that's yours," At his confused look she continued, "I made it for you. I can't say I'm sorry enough for keeping her from you, I should've came back sooner or found a way to contact you. I know it's not the same as being there, but I got everything I possible could in there."

He was about to reply but was stopped by the thump of feet hitting the ground. Calleigh chuckled as he turned his neck to look at the steps, "I knew she wouldn't stay down all night, she probably heard your voice." She said as she stood up and made her way to the steps. She didn't even make it to the top before a mess of blonde curls poked around the corner.

"Daddy!" Lorelai shrieked, trying to make a bee-line for the couch but being stopped by her mother scooping her in her arms.

Eric chuckled at the sight. Lorelai looked so much bigger when she was held by Calleigh's small frame. He watched as she excitedly bounced in her mothers arms until she was close enough to reach out to him, "Hey princess," He stated as she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Miss you." Was all she said, her eyelids already drooping from her excitement wearing out.

"I love you baby girl," Eric replied, kissing the top of her head as her breathing evened out. "Well that was short lived." He said looking at Calleigh trying to hide her smirk.

"She's a cuddle bug, that's for sure," She said taking her seat back on the couch, "I may be partially to blame for that."

Eric chuckled, leaning back on the plush sofa, not missing the way Calleigh's eyes softened on the two of them, "I can't say I blame you for that. I wouldn't be able to say no," He looked at the clock and realized how late it was getting, "Wow, I didn't realize the time."

Calleigh looked over and noticed it was almost midnight, "I guess we can finish this another time?" She started to stand with him, watching as he kissed Lorelai's forehead again and whispering 'I love you' in her ear.

Lorelai was so tired she barely noticed being transferred from her fathers arms to her mothers. When Eric opened the door her eyes shot wide open, causing both parents to lightly laugh. It was short-lived, for she was laying her head back on Calleigh's shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow evening? If you're okay with it I could drop her off to my parents so they can spend some time with her and we can grab coffee of something." He replied.

Of course Calleigh didn't mind. If there was anyone she was going to trust with Lorelai besides herself or Eric, it would be his parents, "Of course Eric, just let me know when. I don't start back up at the lab until Wednesday."

"Sounds good," He nervously shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'll uh, call you tomorrow?" It wasn't meant to be a question but it came out as one.

"I'll be waiting for your call." Calleigh replied, smothing the curls over Lorelai's head.

One last quick kiss to the top of his daughters head and he was making his was to his car. He didn't have all of his questions answered, but tonight had been a start. And if Eric was correct in his thoughts, then Calleigh wanted them to be a family just as much as he did. The hard part was going to being breaking down those walls and getting her to give in.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while, but I'm back with another update. Life has been a little crazy recently, but everything is finally starting to slow down. I'm hoping to be able to write and post more. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Calleigh wasn't due back at the lab for another day, but Horatio had called her in to sign the last of her transfer papers. Seeing as it would only be ten minutes in and out, she thought it would be absurd to find a sitter for Lorelai. As she was signing papers she felt the presence of someone next to her. Turning her head she was met with none other than Alexx Woods.

"Now I know my eyes aren't playing games with me." Alexx said, placing a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

The two embraced, a little longer than necessary, "Hey Alexx, I've missed you." Came Calleigh's reply.

Before Alexx had a chance to respond she noticed a small hand tugging at Calleigh's shirt. She watched as Calleigh bent down and scooped the young girl up. Alexx noticed that the little girl looked all too much like Calleigh, mixed with something else she couldn't put her finger on. She didn't get a chance to ask for Calleigh was speaking.

"Lorelai, I want you to say hello to one of mommy's dearest friends." Calleigh started, watching the awe and surprise take over Alexx's face.

Alexx watched as Lorelai snuggled into her mothers embrace, whispering a quiet "Hi," Before she got the chance to question Calleigh, Lorelai was squirming in her arms trying to get down, "Daddy!" The young girl said excitedly, moving her legs as fast as they would allow towards the elevator. The pair turned their heads and watched Eric scoop Lorelai up, earning a fit of giggles when he blew raspberries on her belly. Realization washed over Alexx. Lorelai was the spitting image of her mother just a little more tan, hair slightly darker and full of curls.

"You know, Eric never mentioned anything about a child." Alexx said tilting her head at Calleigh.

Calleigh pursed her lips into a thin line, glancing at Eric as he occupied Lorelai, then back at Alexx, "In his defense he only found out about a week ago," She noticed the look on Alexx's face and started talking again before she could get a word out, "A lot happened after I left, and I would love to fill you in," She started, looking around and noticing to her relief that there wasn't a crowd of people, "We should grab lunch and catch up."

Alexx checked the watch on her wrist and looked up at Calleigh, "Well you're in luck, it's time for my lunch break and you look like you need to talk about it."

Calleigh had to smile at that, Alexx knew her too well. She was about to speak when she heard Horatio speaking to Eric.

"Eric, may I ask who this sweet young lady is?" Horatio said as he took his famous sunglasses off.

Calleigh watched the panic wash over Eric's face, not sure how he should go about answering his question. Seeing he was in a jam, Calleigh started to make her way over to the pair, but Lorelai had already started talking.

"That's my daddy!" Lorelai stated proudly, wrapping her arms around her fathers neck to prove her point.

The shock was evident on Horatio's face, and for the first time in his life he was speechless.

Calleigh had made her way up to the pair, not missing the way Horatio looked between the three of them. It took a few seconds but it finally clicked, "Horatio, I can explain everything," She started, but he stopped her before she got too far.

"There is nothing to explain," Horatio started, "Your personal business is your personal business. As long as it does not affect your work we have no problems," Watching the relief flood over the both of them he decided to continue, "For what it's worth, I always thought you two would make great parents." And he was off and in the elevator before either one could get a word out.

They started making their way to the front desk, Eric leaning slightly to hold Lorelai's hand as she walked, "Hey Alexx." He said non-chanlantly.

"Don't you 'Hey Alexx' me," She started, crossing her arms, "I will talk to you later," she pointed at Eric, then turned to Calleigh, "And you are coming to lunch with me."

They both tried to keep a straight face but were unsuccessful in hiding their smirks. Eric crouched down and kissed Lorelai's forehead, "Daddy has to go back to work, but I'll talk to you tonight before bed, okay?"

Lorelai's small arms wrapped around Eric's neck, "Promise daddy?"

"I promise princess," He said as he hugged her back, "I love you."

"I love you too!" Lorelai said as he grabbed her mothers hand.

"I'll uh, call you later on?" Eric simply stated.

"We'll be waiting." Calleigh replied as she made her way out of the building with Alexx and Lorelai.

* * *

Calleigh met Alexx at the small diner down the street from work. She didn't miss the way Alexx kept glancing up from her menu, knowing that her mind was filled with a million questions. The two placed their orders, grateful that their waitress brought some crayons to keep Lorelai occupied. Once their drinks were served Alexx started, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Calleigh's eyes softened on her friend, not realizing until now how hurt and shut out Alexx must have felt, "It's not an excuse, but I didn't really tell anyone. I didn't know I was pregnant until I was already settled in Atlanta, by the time I found out all I wanted to focus on was her." She said as her eyes darted over to her daughter.

Alexx nodded in response, "Don't take this the wrong way, but did you not tell Eric because you weren't sure if she was his child?" But before she could answer Alexx was smirking at her, "I didn't even know you two were a thing."

Calleigh pursed her lips, swirling the ice cubes in her cup around with the straw as she tried to figure out the best way to explain this, "I knew all along she was his, I just didn't know how to tell my best friend that I'm carrying his child," She took a sip of water before continuing, "We weren't actually a thing," She watched Alexx raise her eyebrows, a sign for her to continue, "You know I don't drink, but losing Speed-" She paused to take a deep breath before she met Alexx's eyes again, "We were both grieving, and we both definitely had way to much to drink. It never went farther than that night."

"Is that why you left?" Alexx questioned.

"Part of the reason, yes. Our relationship has always been purely platonic, but one night changed that. Between losing Tim and ruining my friendship with Eric I knew I had to leave." Before she got to continue, their waitress was placing their plates in front of them. Thankful for the distraction, Calleigh made sure Lorelai was set up with her food, then turned back to Alexx.

"I don't think you ruined your friendship with Eric," Alexx said around a bite of fries, "If anything this would have made you two stronger."

Calleigh finished chewing her salad before talking, "But it wasn't supposed to happen," She watched Alexx open her mouth to talk but she was faster, "Part of me regrets that night because I ruined our friendship, but another part of me is grateful because of her," She said casting her eyes at Lorelai, "I feel like a terrible mother saying that."

Alexx placed her hand on top of Calleighs, "Baby, you're a great mother," Smiling at how Calleigh tilted her head almost as a challenge, "I don't need to see how you are with her to know you're a great mother. It's okay to feel torn, but I don't necessarily think you ruined your friendship. You left before either of you had a chance to try and work through it."

Calleigh's eyes strayed to the window, "It's probably better this way. We'll figure it out."

Alexx looked down at her food smirking, "You always do."

* * *

By the end of the week Calleigh had been back into her normal routine at the lab. She even managed to work out what days she has her daughter and what days Eric had her. Even though they both didn't want to limit their time with Lorelai, they also knew she needed structure. Passing her between the two whenever it was convenient wasn't an option.

The first night Eric had Lorelai was nerve-racking for Calleigh. It's wasn't due to lack of trust, she trusted him implicitly. Calleigh had never spent a night without her daughter since she had her. She knew Eric wouldn't let anything happen to Lorelai, but that didn't stop the restlessness.

Eric definitely noticed the dark circles under Calleigh's eyes the next day but didn't say anything about it. He watched on as mother and daughter were reunited, almost as if it was playing like a scene from a movie. Eric didn't dare say it out loud, but he loved seeing the two of them interact.

"How was she?" Calleigh asked, holding their daughter on her hip.

"We had a blast." He replied, squeezing at Lorelai's sides until she laughed in agreement.

Calleigh went to pick up the bag, but Eric was quicker. Taking long strides, he made it to the back of her car in no time, not missing the slight eye roll and smirk as he passed by her.

He watched as Calleigh buckled Lorelai in, waiting for the door to shut before addressing her, "I was hoping we could talk."

"What's up?" Calleigh said as she reached in through the drivers side door to start the car, rolling down her window a little before she shut the door.

Eric chuckled, "No, I mean like sit down and talk," He shot his hand out to her elbow when she reached for her door to turn her car off, "Not right now, just soon." Not realizing his hand was still on her, he dropped it to his side.

Calleigh tilted her head, "Is everything okay?"

He smiled reassuringly, "Everything's fine," And when she raised one eyebrow up he couldn't help but laugh, "Seriously, everything is fine. I just-" He stopped for a second, trying to think of the best way to word what he wanted to say, "I just miss my best friend."

Calleigh's eyes softened on him. It was the most innocent confession, and she wholly agreed, "I miss you too, but a lot has changed," She watched his face fall and before she knew what she was doing she was talking again, "I want to get back to that though."

Eric gave her a genuine smile, "I know it will take time," He stuffed his hands in his pockets, not sure what to do with them, "Let me take you out for dinner," He watched her raise her eyebrows at him, "As friends, nothing more. We can even bring Lorelai with us."

She pursed her lips thinking about it for a moment, "That would be nice actually. How about tomorrow?"

The smile that broke out on his face was so contagious that Calleigh was smiling, "That sounds perfect. I'll uh, text you later with the details?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question.

"Sounds good," Calleigh opened her door, lingering outside for a moment, "I should probably get her home." And she was climbing into her car.

Eric stood at the end of his driveway until he couldn't see the tail lights of her car anymore. When he finally made it inside it felt empty. Although it was the first night Lorelai stayed over, he couldn't help but miss her. One day, hopefully soon, they wouldn't have this back and forth anymore. Eric smiled as he thought about it; he wanted both of his girls home with him. He knew sleep would not come easily tonight, he also knew this was going to be a process to get Calleigh to finally give in to what they both wanted, but he would never give up.

* * *

 **That's all for now. I hope you all enjoyed. I'm hoping to post another chapter soon. :)**


End file.
